


My Story, Their Story, Our Story

by AsunaRayne



Category: Byzantium (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaRayne/pseuds/AsunaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My story begins when i was found but the exciting things start when I was 14.My mother and sister tell me I was left on their doorstep when I was just a few hours old.I suppose that makes me lucky I could have easily been killed.Mother says she’s happy to have me now but at times I wonder but I never ask anymore.The last time I asked I was rewarded with a hard smack and then a hug as mother whispered into my ear how foolish I was.I believed her for the most part but I know in my heart that she will always have more love for Eleanor.Eleanor tries to deny it because mother actually raised me and we shared many special things so it’s easier if I let it go and pretend we are a happy family. I also thought my life was pretty normal and to me it was but to others it was strange.I am telling you my story now because in this day and age no one would believe me.You see my sister tried to tell her story once and it ended badly for her and our mother but that was long before I was born. Now I can put my story on the internet where no one will think its true.I like to think I’m smarter than my sister but honestly how smart can I be if I’m putting our story out there.I'll let you decide for yourself if its true or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life before my 15th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Humans need to tell stories. It's a fundamental and uniting thing. It's through stories that we come to understand ourselves and we come to understand the world.

I open my eyes slowly as the sun streams in my window, after looking at the clock I confirm I still have time to sleep but my body is growing restless and I decided to get up to start the day. The plus of getting up so much earlier than my sister is I get to hog the bathroom. After an extra-long shower I dress in the dreaded school uniform and head to the kitchen. I hate eating in the morning but my sisters will be upset with me if I don’t, you get put in the hospital one time for forgetting to eat for two weeks and suddenly your anorexic and have to be monitored. I finish the cheerio’s I had grudgingly poured for myself and check the clock thankful that I can go and wake Ella up so we can head to school. Just as I pass the front door it opens and a man staggers in.  
“Well hello there Anna,” he says getting extremely close to my face,” and where is Clair?”  
I take a few steps back and my back hits the wall I try to reach for the door so I can slip inside but he’s to quick for me and pins me against the wall with a hand on either side of my head.  
“Well where is she?” he asked in a whisper.  
“She’s. She’s not here,” I mumbled hoping Ella will wake up and save me but she’s all the way in the back of the house,” she had to work last night and won’t be home for at least another hour,”  
“Well what am I supposed to do with this,” he says running his member against my thigh. I look him directly in the eyes before I bring my knee up to his balls. He grabs himself with one hand and uses his free hand to grab my throat,” That was a mistake little girl,”  
I can’t breathe and once he lets go I almost fall to the floor as my lungs greedily pull in the air they were deprived of. He drags me to the small living room tosses me onto the couch before climbing on top of me. I tried to scream but he stuffs part of the blanket that lays across the couch into my mouth. I can’t move thanks to his body pressing down on me and my yells are muffled so there’s not much I can do. The rationalization of what’s about to happen to me sinks in and I can feel the tears sliding down my face. He takes a moment to wipe them away before he starts to unbutton my blazer.  
“God you in this uniform has always drove me wild,” he says as he moves on to the buttons on my white dress shirt. He stops once he’s got the top part of my body showing and he starts to laugh.  
“Your bra, is it from that kids show?” he asked putting his hand on my right breast. It takes a while to register what he’s saying but I slowly nod my head to answer. I had worn my Pokémon ball bra not that it mattered no one ever saw it but me. He moves his hand away and under my skirt which causes me to squirm but he just pushes is body down on me more. He pulls at my underwear and just when I know I’m about to lose my virginity by force the front door opens.  
“Ella! Anna! I got off early and stopped for donuts!” Clara calls out. She sees the scene in front of her and drops the box moving to us faster than I thought possible.  
“Did he?” She said throwing him against the wall across the room knocking him out. She pulls me up and I sink into her arms and thank god that she got off early. I shake my head no and she kisses me on the head before letting me set back on the couch.  
“Eleanor!” Clara yells and in a flash my bedridden sister is beside her looking confused.  
“What happened? “She asked looking at the man across the room. It’s then that she notices the state I’m in and her face turns hard. I’d never seen her look that way before and it scared me far more than the thought of what had almost happened did.  
She moves across the room and before I can figure out what she’s going to do she drives a knife I didn’t even know she had into his throat. I know I should be panicked but all I can do is sit on the couch and watch the blood pool around the now dead man.  
“She killed him,” I mumble as Clara sits down and pulls me onto her lap. She pulls my head against her chest and runs a hand through my hair as she starts to talk to Ella. All that registers are the words; moving, pack, now. Ella runs ahead along my arm before going back to the room that we share.  
“We need to talk about some things,” Clara said softly,” I’m going to tell you a story,”  
At first I don’t believe a thing she tells me but after the proof is there is no way not to find truth in her words. Once her stories done Eleanor returns and says something about being packed.  
“Take your sister and help her change, we are leaving in five minutes, “Clara says walking back to her room. Once we are in our room Ella helps me dress and sits me on the bed taking my hands in hers.  
“Mother has told you everything,” She asks moving one hand to touch my face.  
“Yes,” I mumbled as I looked at her.  
“And,” she says looking nervous.  
“Your my family,” I say and her nervousness fades away and she smiles at me  
“I like knowing everything,” I say before Clara walks in.  
“Anna I know you have questions but we don’t have time to answer them all is there one in particular you wish to ask?” Clara asks looking directly at me.  
“Yes,” I answer trying to build the courage to ask.  
“Go on then we have to catch the bus soon,” She says looking at her watch.  
“I….Will I...I mean…Are you going to make me one too?” I finally got the words to come out of my mouth.  
“No, “They both said together.  
“But won’t I die then?” I asked nervously.  
“One day,” Clara said before walking out.


	2. A new delima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'd think seeing someone killed infront of me would have bothered me but somehow it didn't. The fact that Clara was my mother and not my sister didn't bother me much either....the one thing that did however was the fact they'd both been so sure I wouldn't join them in immortality...it almost made me feel like I was just some pet for them that once I became old they'd just put me down. How was I to know there hadn't been others through the years and once they grew bored they just discarded them...I would have to find this out but how I was still unsure of.

It seems impossible but Clara has found a man who was willing to let us stay in his old hotel, it seemed as if it was a birthday gift from the universe since Clara met this man on my 15th birthday. Eleanor laughed at me when I asked if Clara was a whore, apparently they thought I had known this, it was a fact that was never hidden. Now I know what all those men were always doing when they were hanging around the house, she couldn’t believe she had been so blind. The hotel they were staying at was quickly turned into a brothel which at first had freaked me out but after a few weeks it just became normal. We lived on the top floor which was like a large apartment but the best part was Eleanor and I didn’t have to share a room. Clara and Barry shared a room which I found funny since she slept with other men but he didn’t seem to mind. Our floor of the hotel was of limits to everyone else so it was easy to live as if there weren’t any other people around. I hardly seen any of the girls or men which made Clara was different toward me since I knew the truth, she was more open with me and often I caught her referring to herself as our mother before I had just always thought it a joke but now I could see did it to remind herself. I had a feeling it made her feel better that I could associate her with my memories from when I was young, she talked a lot more about when I was growing up it seemed like the truth had made her family stronger which of course was understandable.   
The vacation I had from school was short lived Clara didn’t want me to fall behind even though I protested that I learned more from Eleanor then I ever had from teachers I was at least allowed to attend a public school instead of the normal private ones. Eleanor was sent to school with me like always and I was happy that me knowing the secret hadn’t effect this as it had so many other things.   
I fell into the routine of things easily at this school but everyone seemed to know what my mother or rather my sister was doing. A few kids had picked fights with Eleanor and I, because their fathers had been seen around our hotel. I didn’t see how this was our fault that their fathers didn’t care about them or their families.   
I was sitting on a bench by the tennis court writing in my notebook when someone came up and snatched it from my hands. I looked up expecting it to be Eleanor messing with me but instead it was Lexi, a girl whose father frequently visited Clara.   
“Give me back my notebook,” I said calmly as I stood. It held my notes for my classes as well as some different short stories I had written about my family.  
“I don’t think so,” She said taking a step back toward two of her friends. I wasn’t scared of her but I was scared of what she would do to my notebook.   
“You need to give it to me or I will tell your father when he comes round my house tonight,” I said stepping toward her with a grin knowing that it would get to her.  
“You little bitch!” She said dropping my notebook to the ground, “How dare you!”   
I laughed as I bent down to pick it up, “How dare i? How dare I tell the truth? It’s not like everyone here doesn’t know what my sister does so what’s it matter. Now the real question is does everyone know about your daddy dearest coming to visit my sweet hardworking sister.”   
At first I was ashamed of what my mother was but after learning about her past I understood why she was the way she was and I soon became proud of her. She sacrificed a lot for my sister and I. As I bent down I noticed her knee come up and was able to move my face enough that her knee connected with my shoulder instead of my nose.   
“Cheap shot,” I said hitting her with a fist as I came up with the notebook in my hand. I set it back on the bench and waited for her to swing but she didn’t, instead her two friends tackled me to the ground. My head hit of the leg on the bench and all I could see were stars. I had always thought that was an expression until now. Once my head cleared some I was able to see that the other two girls were holding me down and Lexi aimed a kick to my ribs. It hurt but I refused to say anything as she dropped down and landed a few blows to my face. I don’t know why she stopped but I was thankful when they all left, I sat up holding my head and used my shirt sleeve to try and stop the bleeding that was leaking from my nose. I made it to the bathroom without anyone seeing me and cleaned up the best I could. My nose wasn’t broken as far as I could tell but I was going to have a pretty bad black eye. I wasn’t sure how I would explain this but hopefully I could just hide in my room until it was better. As for Lexi I had plans for her.   
I got home before Eleanor and went straight to my room ignoring Barry’s questions of how school had gone. He was always trying to be involved and it just annoyed me. He wouldn’t be in our lifelong not the way Clara ran through men so I didn’t see the point in getting chummy with him.   
I thought I had made it without anyone seeing my face but of course I wasn’t that lucky. Clara came banging into my room and I couldn’t help but smile as I noticed shed almost pulled the door from its hinges.   
“One of the girls saw you when you came in and told me your face was black and blue!” She yelled. I tried to keep my face turned so she wouldn’t see it but she grabbed me and forced me to look at her.   
She let go and placed a hand gently on my cheek before speaking to me in a much more calm way.   
“What happened to your face?”   
“I tripped and hit it on a bench,” I said noting it was a complete lie.   
“Nice try but I don’t want a lie I want the truth and now,” she said growing annoyed,” I need to know who hurt you so I can take care of it,”   
I was worried about what she’d meant by take care of it and I didn’t think a 15 year old girl deserved to die just because she was being a bitch to me. I could easily handle this myself.  
“It was just a fight you should see the other girl,” I said with a smile,” I can handle this myself mother don’t worry,”  
I knew it was low but she loved when I called her mother do I had said it just to get her on my side.   
“Fine but if this continues your sister and I will intervene,” She said kissing my head before leaving.   
Eleanor was next to my room but she was easily distracted from what happened although I wasn’t entirely convinced shed just let it drop like Clara had.   
The next day at school Lexi stayed away from me unless she had her friends with her which I knew meant she was scared of me. I liked the thought of that and knew if I could get her alone id be able to make up for what she’d done to me. I sat down alone at lunch again which was one of the most annoying things about being a freshmen when Eleanor was a sophomore, If we had lunch together it wouldn’t be so bad but I was slowly starting to hate this school and almost miss the private one I had gone to, at least there I had friends.


	3. I'm not a whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi does a good job of staying away from me but once she starts spreading around that I'm a whore just like my "good for nothing sister" I have to find her and set her right.

It's been a few weeks since the incident and Lexi makes sure to stay away from me unless she has someone with her. In this time she has painted the word whore across my locker and has started spreading rumors that I out out for cheap. Ella has grown extremely protective and seems to always be close but thankfully she hasn't told Clara anything. Finally I get my chance when I see Lexi go into the bathroom alone.   
"Well look who we have here,"I say walking into the girls bathroom. I lock the door and smile at Lexi who is frozen with her hands still under the water.   
"What do you want,"she says turning to look at the door.   
"To give you a chance to apologize for all of the things you've done and said," I say with a smile.  
"I don't apologize to whores!"she yells. I know she's trying to get someone's attention outside but everyone's in the gym for the pep rally already. I had planed it this way so that I had time with her.   
"Well I'm not a whore so there's no issue with you simply saying your sorry and promising never to touch me again,"I say calmly moving closer to her.   
"I'm not going to do that,"she says running at me.I easily side step her and can't help but smile as she smacks into the door.   
"Look I'm sorry your father Visits my sisters business but this has nothing to do with us there is no reason to fight,"  
"Your sister is a useless whore! She probably has stds that she's going to pass around! You and your sister probably have them too! Your all whores aren't you? You probably sold yourself already!"she says as she balls her hands into fists.   
She won't stop though and tries to punch me and I have to grab her arm and push her to the floor.   
"Please stop I really don't want to fight,"I say softly,"plus your friends aren't here to help you this time so that means you won't win,"  
"Your just a no good whore like you sister! How many men have you slept with you fucking whore!"  
She turns red and tried to hit me again but I've decided that she really won't apologize and I'm sick of waiting for her to and calling me out is pissing me off. I land a punch to her nose and she falls to the ground as then I'm on top of her.  
We are rolling around trading punches and I finally get on top of her I land a few hits and she gets a few good ones on me. My nose is bleeding again and my lip has a split in it busy she finally stops trying to hit me when I start trying to smash her head against the floor she's now trying to get loose knowing it will end badly if I can get her head to make contact. I can hear someone trying to open the door but I can't stop as I land another blow to the side of her face with my right hand, I don't remember seeing someone bust through the door but before I can land another hit someone has me against the floor and I'm screaming and trying to land hits on them but they are to strong for me.   
"Enough Anna,"the voice says. It takes a moment for the voice to register and once my vision clears I see it's my sister and I start crying as she pulls me against her.   
"Shh it's ok,"she whispers in a strained voice. It's then that I realize that I'm covered in blood and my vampire sister is holding with her face buried in my neck.   
"Ella,"I say pushing her away,"just go,"  
Teachers have finally come in and are sorting out the story from Lexi, who of course is trying to say it was all my fault, so I push away from Ella and walk over to tell my side. I watch as my sister quickly leaves the room and am extremely happy she hasn't tried to kill me or Lexi, she has a lot more restraint then I thought she did.   
An hour later after the nurse has looked Lexi and I over and decided we don't need stitches or have concussions we are both sitting in the principles office waiting on our parents.  
Lexi's parents are the first to arrive and they are both saying how it all had to be my fault and how I just be a troubled child being raised in the environment that I had been. I spoke up trying to explain that I was not a troubled child and that the way I was raised was just fine but maybe Lexi was the one being raised wrong since her father didn't seem to be around enough for her. Lexi's mother was confused and so was her father at least until Clara and Barry stormed into the room.   
"I have no idea what she's taking about,"lexi's mother says but her father is white as a ghost and can't seem to find words.  
"My baby..sister,"Clara says grabbing my face gently and turning it so she can look at me.  
"What happened to her!"Clara says turning to look at the principle,"she has been here for a few weeks and she's come home with a black eye and now this! She has been picked on since coming here and her sister has told teachers yet no one has done anything now I'm called in from work and she's beaten to a pulp!"  
"Excuse me but our daughter is beaten just as bad!"Lexi's mother says and Clara turns her attention on her and o have to grab her hand to calm her down.  
"Your daughters the one who's been telling boys my dau....sister is an easy girl!"Clara yells. Barry steps in and tries to calm her down before he speaks again.  
"We have tried to get help for the bulling and yet no one helps I'm sure you can see why she's so upset,"  
"Our daughter has told us your...sister is the issue and why aren't your parents here to deal with this? I would prefer an adult here!"Lexi's mother said annoyed. Her husband hasn't said anything yet and Clara looks at him before smiling.  
"Now I understand what's going on,"she whispered before speaking so everyone could hear her," I am both of my younger sisters legal guardian. Our parents died when we were younger and we were in foster care until I turned 18 and was able to take care of them, I am 21 and fully able to handle them....and I'm not upset with her at all she needed to defend herself!"   
"Yes we have the paperwork on this,"the principle says finally.  
"So they haven't had a great up bringing which is probably why your sister attacked my daughter,"  
"That's not how it happened,"I say softly.  
"She's crazy,"Lexi says out of no where,"she attacked me in the bathroom!"  
"Carl say something,"the woman finally says to her husband.  
"I think it was just two girls having a misunderstanding and we should just let it go,"he says looking at Clara and begging her with his eyes not to say anything.  
"We might be willing to let it go Barry says,"if the bulling stops and Anna is moved to a different lunch time."   
"Well since we can't seem to get a truthful answer from either girl they will both be suspended and when the return they will have to see the councilor together to work out their issues with one another."the principle says.  
I look at him annoyed but don't say anything.   
"Fine but her lunch hour and study hall will be switched so that Anna isn't around her alone!" Barry says as he opens the door.   
"If anything happens again there will be trouble,"Clara says looking Lexi's father right in the face.   
"Nothing else will happen,"the man says as the door closes behind us, we get out to the car and Ella is pacing back and fourth but once she spots us she rushes over.  
"Are you okay what happened no one would tell me"she says hugging me. I go through the whole story in the car and Barry decides we need icecream. We finally get home and I'm happy that I'm allowed to go to my room with out anyone fussing over me.   
Once I'm showered and laying in my bed I check my phone and see a text from a number I didn't know.   
-look my parents are fighting and my dads an ass I guess this really wasn't your fault I Shouldn't have taken it out on you  
Sorry Lexi-  
-this doesn't make us friends....but thanks for the apology-  
My phones be goes off a few times but I ignore it as I close my eyes and try to sleep. My mind is going crazy though and I end up having dreams about what happened before we moved but in my dreams Clara doesn't get off work early. After thrashing around I get up and head to Ella's room but she's not there so I go down the hall to Clara's I can hear her giggling and Barry making some sort of noise so just wrap the blanket around me tighter and sink down to the floor Across from the door. I can't bring myself to go back to my room and the rest of the house was dark and I was to scared to go anywhere else. So I end up falling asleep once Clara stops laughing, I think I can hear the bed moving but I block it out as my world goes black.


End file.
